1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of surface acoustic wave (SAW) devices, and specifically to improvements to in their manufacturing which then provides additional applications for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acoustic wave sensors use a detection arrangement that is based on perturbations to mechanical or acoustic waves. As an acoustic wave propagates through or on the surface of the acoustive wave sensor material, any changes to the physical or chemical characteristics of the wave path may affect the velocity and/or amplitude of the acoustic wave. These changes may be correlated to the corresponding physical, chemical, or biological quantities being measured to provide sensing.
There may be various biological and chemical sensors, using fiber optics, chemical interactions, and various fluorescence approaches. Such sensors may, however, have various weaknesses, such as, for example, low sensitivity, selectivity, or an inability to be hybridized or integrated into sensing chip technology. Acoustic wave (AW) sensors, however, may be better suited for use in biological and chemical detection. As discussed in D. S. Ballantine, R. M. White, S. J. Martin, A. J. Ricco, E. T. Zellers, G. C. Frye, H. Wohltjen, “Acoustic Wave Sensor—Theory, Design, and Physico-Chemical Applications”, Academic Press, (1997), acoustic wave sensors may use piezoelectric crystals, which may allow transduction between electrical and acoustic energies. The AW sensor may use piezoelectric material to convert a high frequency signal into an acoustic wave, and the higher frequency may enable the sensor to be more sensitive to surface perturbations.
Piezoelectric materials used for acoustic wave sensors may include quartz (SiO2), lithium niobate (LiNbO3), zinc oxide (ZnO), and others. Each of these materials may possess specific advantages and disadvantages, which may relate to, for example, cost, temperature dependence, attenuation, and propagation velocity. Such materials may, however, have varying transverse acoustic wave velocities, low electromechanical coupling coefficients, non-linear temperature coefficients, and may react chemically with the environment. (See the background information in C. Caliendo, G. Saggio, P. Veradi, E. Verona, “Piezoelectric AlN Film for SAW Device Applications”, Proc. IEEE Ultrasonic Symp., 249-252, (1992) and K. Kaya, Y. Kanno, I. Takahashi, Y. Shibata, T. Hirai, “Synthesis of AlN Thin Films on Sapphire Substrates by Chemical Vapor Deposition of AlCl.sub.3—NH.sub.3 Systems and Surface Acoustic Wave Properties”, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. Vol. 35, 2782-2787, (1996) and G. Carlotti et al., “The Elastic Constants of Sputtered AlN Films”, Proc. IEEE Ultrasonic Symp., 353, (1992)).
Previously, creation of SAW devices has been complicated and, in the case of CMOS fabrication, it has been unworkable as the chip would be destroyed by the temperatures required to integrate the SAW device.